Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 5
Written by: Hakuryuu14 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven: ANOTHER WORLD (2016) ---- Previous Episode: Inazuma Eleven Another World: Chronicles of Tyler - Episode 4 ---- GOAL! The young boy returned home with younger sister and nanny who was taking care of the siblings while their parents were away on the business. The nanny got a call and told the kids to go and play. The old woman entered the room where the young boy and his little sister were playing. The young boy: “What is it Nanny? Have mother and father come home?” Nanny: “Come here kids…. Haruna. Kidou. Mommy and Daddy have gone to a better place.” Kidou: “Better place? What are you talking about?” Nanny: “Mommy and Daddy won’t be coming home… they’re resting now.” ---- Football is more than just a game. To the best players it means something to them. If you don’t have the drive you just simply won’t get good. Everyone needs some sort of motivation. That applies to everything. Inazuma Eleven ANOTHER WORLD: Chronicles of Tyler - Raimon vs Teikoku Raimon had gone on to win 3 of their 4 pre tournament games putting them tied at the top with Teikoku much like they predicted. Whichever team went through from this would eventually go onto represent their region. Raimon couldn’t afford to lose this. They had worked too hard. Natsumi: “Another lap!” The team ran another exhausting lap of the school premises Kazemaru: “I didn’t do this much running in the track club!” Tyler: “I guess it’s all necessary. We are playing Teikoku. Who knows what training Reiji has them doing. If we’re to win we have to go the extra mile. Literally ” At Teikoku Planks landed on the Hyoudou, the reserve goalkeeper for Teikoku Gakuen. He fellow on the ground and began to scream in anguish as the pain began to crush him. The simulation ended and the fake environment of a city quickly turned back into that of the Teikoku Gakuen Virtual Dimension training room. Sakuma: “Hyoudou! Kidou we have to get him to a-” Kidou: “Get him out of my sight. Hyoudou hand in your kit at the school’s office.” Genda: “but Kidou-” Kidou: “SHUT UP. My word is final.” interrupted Kidou. “A lot rides on this match. We don’t need weaklings holding us back. If you have a problem you can drop out too.” Kidou exited the training room and returned to the changing room. Kidou: “I have to win this. For her.” At Raimon Hibiki: “Everybody come in. We’ve done our best in preparation for the match against Teikoku. All I can do is tell all of you to rest tomorrow. At no point do I want you do any excerise. You must be at your peak for the match against Teikoku. Understand me?” Raimon: “.....” Hibiki: “I understand you all must feel like you aren’t ready. But trust me. You are. Remember to relax when you go out there. Or you plays might go horribly wrong.” Raimon: “Yes coach.” At The Furuku Household There was a ring at the door. Furuku Kara: “Ugh.” Furuku decided to ignore the persistent ring but it wouldn’t stop. Furuku Kara: “FINE I GET IT. I’M COMING.” Furuku got up and walked down the stairs to answer the door. “THIS BETTER BE GOOD. I WOKE UP BECAU-” Kidou Yuuto: “Lazy as ever.” Furuku Kara: Furuku’s face of annoyance quickly turned into a sinister smirk. “To what do I owe this visit from one of the princes?” Kidou Yuuto: “Coaches orders.” Kidou handed him a bag. “You’ll be playing number 9.” Furuku Kara: “Isn’t that Daiki’s n-” Kidou Yuuto: “That isn’t important.” Furuku Kara: “Heh. I’m excited. Who’s the lucky opponent.” Kidou Yuuto: “Raimon.” Furuku Kara: “The team that beat you-” Kidou Yuuto: “That’ll be all. I’d see you at practice but I doubt you’d turn up. We’re counting on you. ‘Ace Striker.’” ---- No matter how everyone tried to hide it, the burden was huge. And Japan’s future riding on this didn’t make that burden any lighter. ---- On the bus the players sat silently. The atmosphere was intense.. In an attempt to lift everyone’s moods Hibiki stood up. Hibiki: “You boys did well in reserving your strength for the game. But all your effort won’t mean anything if you don’t win against Teikoku. This is the final obstacle. There’s no need to worry. I believe in you. Only one more win and you earn your place in the tournament.” Raimon: “Yes coach.” Hibiki: “I can’t hear you.” Raimon: “YES COACH!” They get off the coach. They had arrived. Teikoku Gakuen. Kabeyama: “I-It’s huge!” A blew flew towards the team at extreme speeds. Gouenji and Tyler turned to kick the ball back at the same time. When they returned the ball in the direction it came from they were surprised to see no one. The team entered their changing room and began to prepare for the match ahead of them. Tyler: “Captain. Can I go outside?” Endou: “Sure… just be back when the match starts.” Tyler: Tyler walked out of the changing room. “You just gonna stand there?” Furuku: “Alert as always.” Tyler: “I know that kick was yours. Here to wish me luck?” Furuku: “You wish.” Furuku waved as he walked away. “See you on the pitch.” In the Teikoku Changing Rooms Genda: “Kidou, you’re finally back. Did you find what you were looking for?” Kidou: “No. But the game is starting. Let’s make our way to the pitches.” Jimon stormed into the room. Jimon: “Kidou- I heard you gave my shirt to that dirtbag!” Kidou turned to Jimon and suddenly Jimon fells on his backside. Kidou: “Indeed. Is there a problem?” Jimon: “N-no Sir.” On the pitch HERE THEY ARE FOLKS! BOTH TEAMS, TEIKOKU GAKUEN AND RAIMON ARE EMERGING FROM THE TUNNELS! Endou lead the team and Tyler stood behind him. Tyler looked at Kidou before turned to Haruna who was sitting next to his sister on the bench. The team began their pre-match exercises. Tyler took a shot at Endou and Endou saved it. The ball rolled towards Kidou’s feet. Tyler ran towards the ball and took this as an opportunity to speak to their opponent’s captain. Tyler: “You wouldn’t try to fix us would you?” Kidou: “What was that?” Tyler: “Like using your sister as a mole.” Tyler picked up the ball and began to run towards his team. The Showdown Begins! HERE IT IS FOLKS! THE MATCH WE’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! RAIMON VS TEIKOKU! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL GO THROUGH TO THE MAIN GUARDIANS ROUTE SO WITHOUT A FURTHER ADO LET'S SEE WHICH TEAM WILL COME OUT ON TOP!” ''' The members of each team shook each other’s hands. But when it came to Tyler and Kidou the look they gave each other wasn’t of respect. '''Tyler: “....” Kidou: “....” Referee: “Raimon to kick off!” The Referee allowed all the players to get into their places. And the whistle went. TO BE CONTINUED. Information The next match between Teikoku and Raimon has been confirmed to be 5 episodes long, Signature Fire Tornado Great Blaster Category:Fanfictions Category:Hakuryuu14